


The Misadventures of Mink and Aoba (ft. Sly Blue)

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: All Kinds of Fluff, M/M, Rating may go up, Stupid shit, but who knows, first fic wowe, maybe a diddly daddle of smut, minao drama cd, minsly drabbles for yo soul, more stuff will go on soon, more stupid stuff, ya boi sly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens like when Mink declares his love for Aoba in the drama cd, and just when they were about to get their freak on, ya boi sly has something to say about this sappy bullshit. (Mainly dumb things Sly do and Mink has to fix or ignore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. stop the fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a subconscious is one thing, but watching the other you flaunt their shitty affections all time, that's a whole another situation.

It was a warm quiet evening as Aoba made his way to Mink's room. For a few minutes or so, many words were shared among the two, Mink made a vow that he wanted Aoba to stay by his side during this second journey of life. Aoba, all emotional by Mink's proposal, he whispers "M-Mink....". As soon as he reached for Mink's cheek he suddenly slumped forward into Mink's chest. Confused, Mink caught his blue haired lover in his arms as Aoba leaned forward. "Oi, Aoba, what's wrong?" After a few silent seconds, Aoba brought his hand upon Mink's shoulder, head still in Mink's broad chest. "Oi..." As soon as Mink began to speak, a groan emmitted from the smaller man. "Uuugggghhhhhhhh, you guys are so fucking gross..." Almost in an instant, Mink knew that this wasn't his beautiful, peppy, lover. "Leave." Mink muttered while attempting to remove the demon from his person. Sly looked up at Mink, with his signature shit-eating grin "What's up tiddies? Long time, no see." "Leave." Mink replied with a look of disgust, still trying to nudge to foul spirit away. Finally, Sly got off and stood up, still smirking with those electric yellow eyes locked on gold ones. "I see what you're trying here, you're tryna get some by buttering up this twink, huh?" Leaning forward face-to-face with Mink. "Leave" the larger man growled, trying his hardest not to headbutt Sly. "Aww, c'mon now, big guy," standing up straight "Y'know, you don't have to be all love-y dove-y just to get some ass." He then broke into an awkward body roll (trying to seem seductive, though it was everything but) "There ain't nothing wrong with a lil bump and grind." Mink gave him an actual 'the-fuck-you-doing' look, but Sly didn't care, he juat kept doing...that for a couple more seconds before plopping himself upon Mink's lap. "Y'know, big boy, you ain't gotta do that mushy shit with me, that ain't my cup of tea, you can just bend me like a pretzel and split me into." Sly shuddered at the thought of how great that would feel. Mink is at the point of throwing this libido entity out the window, but he remembers that this is also Aoba's body, so he refrains from tossing him. "Leave." he finally says with a heavy sigh. "'Leave.'" Sly mimic Mink as well as his facial expression. "Why are you even here?" Mink grumbled lowly. Sly looked away and tilted his head as if he forgotten. "Oh! That's right...you two need to stop this lovebird shit, i share a body with this wimp yknow! Just fuck already, jesus..." Sly indeed was not up for the honeymoon phase, even if it was Aoba that was receiving it, it was just really gross to watch. Like cooties or some shit. A sharp exhale coming from Mink, which sound similar to a chuckle, he grabs at Sly's jaw and brings his face close to his own. Yellow meeting gold, as Sly held his breath, wondering what Mink's next move was. Finally, Mink spoke "Why? Are you jealous or something? " though he spoke with a teasing tone, he face remained stoic. Gradually turning red, Sly's eyes widen with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "HAAAH??? W-WHA--NO!!" Mouth opening and closing like a fish, trying to find a proper comeback, though Sly found none. "Ugh, fuck you, I'm outta here, you can have your shitty wife back." Admitting defeat, Sly went back into the depths of the shared mind, letting Aoba resurface. "Huh? Mink?" Finally coming to, Aoba asks as to what happened, Mink only smiled thinly as he said "Let's just say that it won't be just the two of us on this journey. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, my first fic ever, how bout that (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)(i hope i gave sly justice on writing his personality )


	2. mornin' sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking in the morning feeling like a blue gay twink.

Waking up in the morning was nice. Waking up naked in warm covers in the morning was really nice. Waking up naked in warm covers in the moring with a hot burly boyfriend was really REALLY nice. Aoba felt Mink waking in beside him, but he didn't want to get up yet. So instead he pretended to sleep, though it didnt work since Mink rolled over and start to kiss Aoba's lips. Aoba couldnt help but grin at the rare affection Mink was giving him. He open his eyes, and gazed into those pools of gold with his hazel ones.  
"Good morning, Mink"  
Mink only grunted in response as he wrapped his arms around the blue haired man and pulled him close, giving him another kiss; subtle, but deeper. Aoba gasped at this, bringing his hands into Mink's silky hair, threading the strands between his fingers.  
"Mink...."  
"....Aoba. "  
Mink strayed from Aoba's lips to his neck and began to nip there.  
"A--ah! Mink,"  
Aoba began to squirm against the larger man as he let out a quiet moan. Aoba wanted to give some affections back, so he slowly began to roll his hips against Mink's. Surprised, Mink broke away from his lover's neck while softly groaning. Brows furrowed together as he looks at his lover.  
"You..."  
"Me? What did I do, Mink?" Aoba teased.  
**  
After a few minutes of teasing and grinding, Aoba became a moaning writhing mess while Mink was on the brink of losing control. They didn't even have sex yet, but they were in their own little haven of caressing and kissing. Mink was settled between Aoba's legs as he was peppering Aoba's neck with more lovebites.  
"Aahh...haha.." Aoba began to giggle at his lover's actions. With his hands buried in brown hair, he brought Mink's head closer to his neck.  
"Haaahahaha...more..."  
Mink then applied a little more pressure onto the pale neck.  
"More...do it harder..." Aoba demanded as he sharply pulled Mink's hair. Mink let out a low growl as he sinked his teeth deeper. Aoba shivered in excitement.  
"Ahhh yeaah, just like that, big boy..."

Wait.  
Mink paused.  
Did Aoba just called him 'big boy' ?

The smaller man noticed the pause in Mink's performance and whined.  
"Ehh? C'mon tiddies, don't stop now!!"

Tiddies.

Mink lift himself up to gaze upon his "lover" , and there he met those damn neon yellow eyes, half-lidded, with a face that was flushed with red and sweat and a slight frustrated expression plastered onto it. Knitting his eyebrows together, Mink sighed in irrattaion.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to keep doin' that thing you were doin'."  
"What thing?"  
"Y'know, that neck-biting-humping thing. That shit was hot as fuck."  
"...."

At this point, Mink's erection pretty much flew south, which kinda disappointed Sly a little (a lot). Sly manage to wiggle from under Mink and headed into the bathroom.  
"Well if you're gonna go limp noodle on me, I'll handle myself then."  
With that Sly strutted into the bathroom and shut the door (left it slightly ajar as an invitation), despite the upcoming moans winding from the bathroom, Mink instead got dressed and fixed himself some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey, eggs and dick!  
> ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ


	3. paper or plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink and Sly go to the grocery store.

The fridge was starting to look a little scarce, it was almost time to go restock it. Mink thought it was best to do it now before he forgot, so he made up a list to what they needed for food with his coil.  
As he made up the list, he heard soft footsteps padding into the kitchen, opening the fridge, then slamming it shut childishly with a loud groan to match.

"The fuck? Oi, gramps! There's no food in here!"  
"I am aware." Mink replied not looking at Sly.  
"Well are you aware that I'm going to starve?!"  
"I am aware that you are loud and obnoxious."

Sly huffed instead of coming up with a snarky comeback (though he found none), he walked behind Mink, snaking his arms around the larger man's waist, peeking over to see what he was doing.

"Whacha doin'?"  
"Making a list for what we need."  
Sly cheeks tinted pink at the word 'we'.  
"So you're goin' to town?"  
"Yes."  
"Take me with you, Tiddies."

Mink turned slightly and looked down at Sly. Seeing that the azure haired fella was trying to persuade him by using puppy eyes. Though he did look kinda cute, Mink wouldn't dare saying it aloud, instead he replied with a curt 'fine' which was good enough for Sly.

**  
Debating whether or not to get white or wheat bread, Mink begins to wonder if it was a good idea for him to bring Sly with him. He split the list with him, making it faster to get the task done. Like a few aisles down Mink can hear loud crashing, and a familiar giggle. Deciding to chuck both loaves of bread in the basket, he continued his shopping. Mink was checking his coil to see what all he had left to get, meanwhile a blur of blue and giggles riding a shopping cart as if it was a vehicle, was racing down the aisle Mink was in, heading right for him. Though Mink wasn't looking, he stopped the shopping cart just as soon it was in reach. This caused Sly to fall forward into the food he got himself with an 'oof'. "Quit playing around," Glaring down at the smaller man, lips forming a thin line. "Did you get everything that was one the list?" Climbing out of the shopping cart, Sly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, mom, I got everything." Mink simply grunted as he went to purchase their items with Sly following him. 

They began head back to the cabin as Mink carried several paper bags full of food in his arms; Sly carried two plastic bags in each hand.

"You should have got paper instead."  
"'You should've got paper'," Sly scoffed.  
"It don't matter which type of bag I get gramps as long they don't break as we're stil--"

Suddenly the bags Sly was holding felt much lighter than they did before. 'Oh my fuckin--' was all he could say as the spilled milk and other contents began to pool into his shoes. He looked to his right and glared intimidatingly at the Native American who kept his face stoic as usual.

"Don't say a fuckin' word."  
"I wasn't going to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoy writing this too much, someone help。.:☆*〣( ºΔº )〣*☆:.


	4. fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is sick and Mink has to take care of him. (Them)

Aoba's body racked violently as he coughed. It was just terrible, his throat was sore, his head was pounding off the charts, and his nose was all stuffy. Luckily, his cinnamon-scented boyfriend was there to carry out Aoba's needs in an blink of an eye. 

He couldn't really speak all that well, so Mink gave him a notepad and a pen instead of using his coil, because the light from the coil will only worsen his non-stop migraines. He also gave the bluehead a bell to ring in case Mink wasn't nearby, though Mink wanted him to ring it regardless because of Aoba's condition, but Aoba didnt really want to use it.

"M-Mii-ink..." His throat feel like sandpaper with a wad of cotton stuffed in it as spoke rasped out Mink's name. He waited but noone came, Mink must'nt've hear him, so rubbing his throat he open his mouth to try again but was interrupted by his allmate, Ren.

'Aoba, you shouldn't use your voice, it would best for you to use the bell that Mink has provided for you in case you need assistance.'  
Silently scowling the dog, he ignored the spitz and tried again. 

"He's right you know." Aoba was startled by the voice, he nearly bit his tongue. Whipping his head to his left he found the source of the voice. It was his lover, with more blankets in his arms, with a bowl of soup in his hands. 

Looking like a child caught doing something wrong, Aoba awkwardly tried to explain.  
"U-uh I-I--"  
"Use the notepad."  
The azure haired male pursed his lips together as he reached for the notepad and pen that was on the nightstand right next to him and scribbled a sentence on it. He showed Mink what it said.

'I was trying to call for you.'  
"Why didn't you ring the bell then?"  
Aoba huffed and scribbled more words onto the notepad, showing Mink a new line of words.  
'I don't like using it, it's dumb ¬_¬'  
"It may seem dumb, but you need to use it."  
Aoba let out a little pout as Mink sat on the edge of the bed, carefully setting the between his thighs as he covered Aoba with the extra blankets.

"Sit up. Let me feed you." Mink took the spoon he had and scooped a generous amount of soup out of the bowl. Aoba wanted to protest and tell him that he can feed himself, but he didn't want to waste energy and write it down so he reluctantly sat up, Mink brought the spoon to Aoba's pale lips and fed him.

When the bowl was empty, Mink tucked Aoba in, and stood up.  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
Aoba nodded.  
Satisfied with the answer, the larger man hummed and headed out of the room. Aoba looked at the ceiling and sighed. He felt like complete shit right now, maybe some sleep'll do him some good. As he start to get comfy, Ren spoke up.

"Aoba, are you going to rest?"  
He nodded.  
"I see. That is a good thing to do. Sleep well, Aoba." With that Ren curled up next to Aoba's side and went into sleep mode.  
**  
An hour or two has passed since Mink let Aoba rest. Halfway through his book, was thinking if it the about ready to check up on Aoba. Folding a corner in the book of where he left off, he placed it on the table-- _ring ring_ it seems that he's already awake. Mink stood and padded down the hallway into the bedroom. 

The bell was still ringing and ringing.  
And ringing.  
Mink stood in the doorway, looking at his lover's arm in the air, continuing to ring the bell. 

"Oi."  
Mink's voice seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears, because Aoba's arm was still in the air, ringing that bell. Smirking, Mink assumed this was Aoba's way of showing him how stupid it was to have this bell.

He showed no sign of stopping, so Mink sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at him.  
For a good while too.  
Feeling Mink's eyes on him, Aoba's arm ceased the ongoing ringing and dropped it down, but he didn't open his eyes to look at Mink though. Instead he just brought his hand up to the nightstand, grasping for the notepad and pen only to knock them down on the floor.

Mink picked the two objects up and put them in Aoba's hands. Still not opening his eyes, he scribble scrabbled on the notepad, and showed it to Mink when he was done. Mink lifted an eyebrow, somewhat surprised that these were actual words on the notepad.

'Tiddies, bring me some apple juice ^¬^'

 

Goddammit.  
"Out of all times..." Mink sighed out of aggravation, when a sickening smirk was drawn on the face of his "lover", Sly peeked one eye open looking at Mink's visual discomfort. 

Mink was quite relieved that Sly couldn't talked, so he can at least deal with this demon a little easier.  
"Did you need something?"  
Sly gave him a 'duh, Tiddies' look, though 'Tiddies' probably wasn't necessary to use, Mink figured that's something Sly would say if it wasn't for his condition.  
"What is it?"

Sly rolled his eyes and rapidly tapped on the notepad with the pen, Mink caught on as to what he wanted, so he risen and headed out of the room.

As soon as Mink poured the juice in the glass, that bell commenced its eternal ringing once again. Maybe Mink didn't think this through...oh well then, he did insisted for Aoba to use it after all.

Making his way back to the devil's lair, Sly this tie stopped ringing once Mink came into the room. Handing Sly the glass, Mink raises an eyebrow.  
"What do you want?"  
'I want a bendy straw with my juice.'  
"You know we only have normal ones."  
'THEN FUCKIN' BEND THE DAMN STRAW, TIDDIES!!ಠ___ಠ'

"There's no need to shout."  
'Just go get me a straw!'

Mink later returned with the straw handing to Sly. The juice must've went through the wrong pipe, Sly choked, sputtering curses as he held the glass away from him.

Mink came to his aid by lightly patting Sly's back with his large hand. Sly stiffened at this, eventually twisting away from the touch. As soon Mink open his mouth ask what Sly was doing the bluehead shoved the notepad in his face with chicken-scratch message.

'The fuck that was all about?'  
"What was?"  
'You touching me like that! The hell was that??'  
"You were choking."  
Sly gave Mink a look of suspicion. Mink doesn't touch Sly, not even that one time when he got that son of a bitch splinter, so why now?  
His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shift of the bed. Mink up stood, taking the glass from Sly.

"Rest."  
Sly shook his head 'no', grabbing the hem of Mink's shirt and pulled, beckoning for him to sit back down. Mink complied. 

"Is there something you need?"  
Sly nodded.  
"And that is?"  
Grabbing for the notepad and pen, but decided against it, instead open his mouth to speak, despite what Mink had told him (Aoba) earlier. His voice came out very scratchy and gross, but he managed to tell what he wanted to say.

Mink was going to scold him for not writing on the notepad of what it was that he needed, but quickly closed his mouth when he heard Sly asked him something that very unexpected. 

 

"Do...do you like me?" Blue eyebrows still knitted together, Sly gripped the hem of Mink's shirt a bit tighter. Why was he asking this? Was it mere curiosity, or was it....fuck he didn't know. He watched how Mink's eyebrows slowly rose up showing how surprised he was, though the rest of his face was still stone-like.

Waiting for an answer, Sly sat up staring directly in Mink's face. The silence was starting to get kind of awkward, Sly shifted a little closer to Mink.  
"Well?"  
Nothing.  
"C'mon..."  
Nothing.  
Growing impatient, Sly threw himself onto Mink arm, clinging onto it while resting his chin onto the taller's shoulder, looking up at him with those  
unnatural yellow eyes.

"What's your answer, Tiddies?"

Eventually Mink exhaled, it seemed as though he was holding it in. Instead of speaking out he nodded towards the notepad and pen for Sly to get them for him. Letting Mink's arm go, he went and grab said items and gave them to him. 

Sly didn't cling onto Mink this time, instead he just sat on his feet watching Mink writing his answer down. Sly felt kind of nervous of what Mink's answer could be--wait? Nervous? 

Sly shouldn't feel anything like that, especially not towards this wildebeest of a man. No lie, he's hot, and is also a good bang (from what he sees when Aoba's in control) but there was no way he'd be feeling some other type of way, right? Right?

Once again, his train was interrupted by a sudden shift of the bed as Mink stood, though not looking at Sly, he handed the blue haired male the notepad and exited out the bedroom.

Sly didn't look at the notepad right away, he wanted to wait first and think about the possible answers. If he wrote 'no', then Sly will make Mink's life a living hell.

Well since Mink's calls him the devil at times, he suppose he does that already. If he wrote 'yes'...sex, maybe? Good hot sex? What if he wrote 'maybe'? 

This was getting stupid, was Sly, death and destruction, was acting like a shojou character? And why was he seeing Mink as a senpai or some shit? Sly's tough, Aoba's the weak one. Puffing his chest, look intensely look at the notepad reading the small neat handwring on it. 

He froze.

His face flush pink. Feeling his face getting hotter, he blamed it on a fever. 

Right. A fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, just imagine Mink getting sick and Sly has to take care of him while wearing a sexy nurse outfit! bless(*_ _)人


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Mink spend a little quality time together as we find as to why Mink is called "Tiddies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I have not forgot about this fic here (this grand jewel of regret) I've been kinda busy, BUT! I will be sure to post a chapter or two. 
> 
> If any of you guys have any suggestions and/or requests about these dumb domestic babies, then don't hesitate to message me at: http://fullbijaku.tumblr.com/!

Mink wakes to something that's all too familiar to him.

Smoke. 

And its everywhere--in the room, through the hall--even in his lungs. He turns over to see if Aoba's next to him, only to find out that his lover wasn't there beside him.

Not thinking, he sprang out if the bed and made his way in the kitchen. He looked through out the the kitchen which was shrouded in black smome. As soon as he was about to call out to Aoba, he heard coughing that wasn't too far from. 

He blindly made his way to the sound, by the time Mink reached to where Aoba was, he quickly noted to himself that there wasn't a fire anywhere. He assumed that Aoba must've burned food which was actually true because there was a skillet filled with nothing but crispy burnt blackness (it was so burnt, it wasn't even food anymore). Though the brunette found it to be very unlike Aoba he just pushed that aside of Mink asked him was he alright.

As the bluenet confirmed he was ok, Mink starts opening windows to relieve themselves from the smoke. The smaller of two copied Mink and opened a few windows on his side too, grabbing a dish towel to fan the smoke out. After a few minutes of airing out the cabin, Mink is the first to speak. Asking Aoba what was he doing, turning his head to take a look at the shorter male, who eyes were downcast at feet. He felt Mink's gazed on him which made him fidget a little. With a purse of his lips he answered Mink's while slowly meeting his gaze.

"I, uh.....just, um, wanted...to...see if I could cook?"  
It came out more a question than an answer. Mink only furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that this indeed was unlike Aoba--because it _wasn't_ Aoba, gold meeting unnatural yellow was confirmation of that too. 

Sly chuckled nervously as it dawned on him that he could've burned the house down. But whay could he say? He was death and destruction after all. The two was still staring at each other, an awkward silence surrounding them. Sly spoke to settle the atmosphere a little.

"Do you want some cereal instead? Because obviously I can't cook worth a shit."

"I'll do it."

"Hah? Seriously?"

"Yes. Stand aside."

Sly made his way out of the kitchen, and swooped into the couch in the living room. He watched Mink as he began he cook, he kept his eyes locked on Mink until the native felt those eerie eyes on him, paying attention to food and not Sly he confronts him as to what's he looking at.

Sly replied something along the lines of "just looking at his tiddie-waifu making him breakfast". Mink pulled his lips into line of annoyance. 

Tiddies. 

Honestly, how did come up with such a name?

Well Mink supposes its just karma's way of showing him how ridiculous those nicknames he gave Red, Gas mask, and Maniac. Oddly he didn't give Aoba/Sly a nickname. He guess he can think one up soon.

**

Now that was some good eats. Sly was pretty content, rubbing his belly while louging upon the couch once more. Mink join him, sitting at the very end with a book he was practically glued to.

"Y'know, you ain't half bad a cook. I just might keep you around a little longer. 100% wife material," 

Mink said nothing--too busy reading his novel.

"Aoba's cooking improved, but still shit in my opinion. Might be because of my skills though, y'know us sharing a brain and all."

Mink simply turned tothe next page without even acknowledging that Sly was there. It kinda pissed Sly off a bit, like hello, he aint invisible or some shit. At least grunted or something! He shuffled closer to Mink, glaring at him form the side.

Nothing.

The bluenet growled a little, shuffling close enough that their thighs were touching. The libido entity pressed his face against the taller's shoulder. "Hey...hey hey heyy!" 

Nothing.

Ok, let's try this again. 

This time he basically crawls into Mink's lap and comes in between Mink and the book. Then he came very close to the native's face to the point that their foreheads were touching. 

Ha, now he had to acknowledge him.

Mink didn't even in his direction, in fact, he looked to the side as he brought he arm up with book in hand, and read it. Ok, like what the fuck? Sly let out a whine as he slapped the book out of Mink's hand. Well now Mink didn't have a choice but to look at the demon now.

He finally peered at Sly above the ridge of his reading glasses, wearing a look of indifference and slight aggravation. 

"What?"

"I was talking to you, shithead."

"And?"

"And you ain't fucking listening, asshat."

Mink rolled his eyes "What is it then?"

"Nothing. I wanna talk about something else."

"What then?"

Sly dragged a hand down Mink's broad chest before settling it upon the taller's thigh. 

"Stuff."

Mink quickly knew what was getting at and wasn't in the mood for that, so he picked Sly up and tossed him onto the spot he once were sitting. 

Sly huffed as Mink picked up his book and began to read. "You're no fun at all...." Sly crossed his arms giving a childish pout. 

"If you want entertainment, then go outside and find some--because you won't find it here." Mink spoke in a blunt manner, which made Sly groan in annoyance. Sly doesn't really like nature all that much. So instead he snaked his way back into Mink's lap, accidentally elbowing Mink in the crotch. But Sly paid no mind to the sharp inhale that the larger of the two made as he yet again swatted the book from his hands. Twisting his body so that he facing him, Sly gives Mink a 'sup?' look. Mink only stared daggers at him, internally wincing at the pain in his pants. This wasn't an accident. Piece of shit wi--hold up what's he doing? The bluenet had his hands his Mink hair, tugging him down. "Oi--" "Shut up I wanna try something right quick." "...." Mink had his suspicions about what Sly was doing. But he allowed it anyway.

Sly brought Mink's face so close to his that their noses nearly touching. They have something like a staring contest for a while. Yellow on gold. Sly's lips parted a little, not breaking their eye contact. It's a thing that just these two have. It's weird as fuck, they "bond" like this. 

"Your hair's too fucking soft. Like a damn sissy." He gripped Mink's hair hard enough to sting. To be honest, Sly hated that Mink got rid of his dreads, in fact he was disappointed about a lot of things that Mink had gotten rid of. The cold gaze, now a warm welcoming glance.

Fucking disgusting.

Mink hummed at Sly's comment. 

"And your eyes are too damn yellow. Like the color of piss."

"Shut the fuck up, Tiddies." Sly snarled in Mink's face, brushing his lips against the other's.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

For real, the fuck kind of nickname is Tiddies? All the other nicknames Mink gave previously had something to do with how they dressed or what they did or some shit like that. To be frank, he just couldn't be bothered remembering names at the time. 

Sly removed his hands from Mink's, sliding his hands down to his chest and squeezed those firm pecs.

"Do you not see these knockers you have? Like damn, I wanna motorboat these tiddies!"

....What the fuck? 

Mink sends Sly a "what is your obsession with my chest" look. Sly was enjoying himself at the moment. Sliding his hands around the broad chest. It kinda became some sort of fetish to Sly over time. That and it also made up for Mink having a lack of ass. 

Seriously, the man was muscular all throughout his body, why his ass had to be hard and flat?

Sly then twisted his thin body around so that he was on stomach, perhaps got bored with those smooth mounds of muscle on Mink's chest and payed his attention to Mink's thighs instead.

"Wow, usually people'll talk of how big my thighs are, but your thighs are HUGE compared to mine!" Sly mocked Mink as he slapped one of them as emphasis. He liked those about Mink to. He bets that Mink can probably crushed someone's head with those suckers.

Big thighs. Small ass.

What an odd combination.

Meanwhile Mink was just letting all this happen. He kinda gave up trying to ignore the "devil" and just let him do what he wanted, as long as it didn't bring Aoba's body in harm's way. He also noticed a few things about Sly. Though it was out of character for him to even pay the "negative entity" any mind; still he couldn't help it.

Back went they were in Platinum Jail, during their first encounter, Sly came off as being this wild psycho devil that possessed the poor soul that was Aoba. Though Mink still sort of thinks that way toward him, he also realized that...

Sly's a fucking dork.

A dork that puts up a front and tries to come as a terrifying, though sometimes Sly does give Mink an unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut, he sees the dorkiness slide out when Mink makes a comment that Sly can't come up with a proper comeback. 

He also noticed the way those abnormal colored eyes would gleam and sparkle, it usually makes Mink concerned as to what Sly's so happy about (while 9 out of 10 he's done or planning to do something that is no good.) But he reminds Mink of a child or something like that. A fox, maybe, because he's so __sly.

But Mink really noticed something, that made him think of how he felt about Sly. Aoba, indeed, is absolutely beautiful in every way, no doubt about that. But when Sly made himself known to Mink, at first, he help but feel...disgusted.

Of how Aoba's face would contort whenever the demon took over, how his laughing lines became a bit more prominent, the way his eyes narrow in a testing manner. And the one thing Mink disliked the most: the things that spewed from the dirty dirty mouth of his. Sure, Aoba would use profanity, but it was in every single sentence in Sly's speech.

For example, 'Don't you motherfucking pour out that damn milk! That shit still goddamn fresh!' Or 'I ain't a shittin' dumbfuck, you're the fucking bitchin' dumbfuck, asshole!' But lately he dailed back being a potty mouth. Which is good because Mink was just about to shove a bar of soap between those crude lips. And don't get him started on how lewd Sly can be at times (most of the time).

But paying attention back to his face, from what Mink could observe, Aoba--Sly looked young. Well of course he looked young, he was in his early twenties after all. But it wasn't age was referring to, it was the way Aoba/Sly carried himself. You'd think begin" possessed" would take a noticeable toll on a person, but not him. He still looked young, whether it was Aoba or Sly. He--they remained the same.

His train of thought halted as slender pale fingers were snapping in his faxe, getting his attention he looks down the owner of those snap snappy fingers. 

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"So, I wanna go outside."

"Then go."

"Come with me, Tiddies."

"No."

"I might get lost." Sly pouted attempting to give Mink the puppy-eyed look, though he looked like a cat that overdosed on catnip. But ironically, Mink gave in with a curt 'fine', he lifted Sly from his person, tossing him yet again onto the opposite side of the couch before standing to get his boots.

**

Sly was already at the door, tapping his foot like that damn rabbit off of Bambi. What's taking Mink so long? It's been like...A MINUTE! ! Unacceptable, that is much too long. Tiddies need to hurry the fuck up.

Hurricane (or whatever that bird's name was) flew out of the hallway onto Sly's shoulder. They usually don't communicate that often so Sly just let the bird sit on his shoulder while it does that bird thing that birds do with their feathers, Sly doesn't know the for it but whatever. Another minute later--can you belive that--Mink finally emerged out of the room walking down the hall, meeting Sly at the door.

"Oh my fuckin god, the hell took you so long?"

"Stop your bitching."

"Don't sass me, gramps. You ready to go or nah?"

"Ready whenever you are, doll face."

Sly reached for the doorknob, opening the door, only to slam it back close. Did....

Did he just call him...?

"What the shittin' fuck you just call me?"

"I don't what your talking about, doll face."

 

 

Motherfucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiddies and Doll face are my OTP
> 
> (Um tbh i dont really like this chapter to much. Y'see i tried to go psychological, but let's face it--i'm comedy trash)


	6. fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly wants to get rough, so Mink and Sly "wrestle".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. OH SNAP. Is this it? Is this the chapter where Sly and Mink brawl it out like two macho men?  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes.

"Hey Tiddies."

"Yes, Dollface?"

That damn nickname.

"Wrestle me."

Sly grinned. Mink only lifted a brow. What a strange request. But then again this IS Sly we're talking about here so...

A few seconds passed by.

"What?"

"I said 'wrestle me', fuck nugget."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Sly knew why. He wanted to cop a feel on Mink, without the mushy shit. Plus, having those strong muscles hold you down--hot damn. Mink continued to stare at Sly, which who got irritated. 

"If don't stop staring at me with those--those cat eyes, I'm gonna pluck 'em out ya head!"

"'Cat eyes'? Surely you can think of something more clever than that..."

Shut the fuck up. 

"Whatever, let's wrestle, right here, right now,"

Sly stood up and took on a stereotypical boxer stance, back slighty hunched over, fists in the same height as his head, oh yeah, he wanted to fight.  
"C'mon, big guy, fight me."

Mink then wore a faint smirk on his lips. 

"You know, fighting won't solve anything."

Sly rolled his eyes. "Says the guy with nice boobies that punches everything when shit doesn't go his way."

Touche', piss yellow eyes, touche'.

Mink silently admitted defeat as he stood towering over Sly, trying to look intimidating. 

"What makes you think you'll win?"

"Because I'll get to feel up on that nice rack you got."

Mink sighed. Walking past Sly, he for the door.

"Hey, where you going?"

"If we're going to do this, outside is the proper place for it."

Oh shit. Holy fuck, he was going to do it. Him and Sly were going to fight. Sly was both shocked and excited. Grabbing his shoes he headed out along side Mink all giddy.  
**  
"Now if you get a busted lip, don't come bitching to me about it. This is what you wanted."

"I ain't gonna bitch about shit, let's do this. Put up your dukes, Tiddies."

Mink put up a plain fighting stance, it didn't look all that guarded, but Sly was ok with it.

"I'm gon wreck you shit up, so get ready!"

With a primal shout, Sly dashed towards Mink, fist in the air. Yeah, Mink doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Sly's gonna punch him, 

 

square in the dick. 

As soon as the Native's crotch was in the perfect distance for Sly--he swung. Only to missed completely as Mink easily dodged the nutshot.

"Tch, stop moving. I'm trying to hit you."

"I thought this was a fair fight."

"Who said anything about being fair, Tiddies?"

"Hmph."

Sly squares up before charging after Mink again. This time he was coming with a kick. But Mink easily blocked that too. Aw c'mon, just let Sly get one punch in! He wants to see this giant of man falls to his knees, while groaning in pain. Yes, yes that's a delicious sight to see.

And that's what Sly's planning to see, only if this giant fucker would let him hit him, he keeps dodging. How annoying.

"Stop....moving..!" 

Sly had to stop for minute so he can catch his breath. Dammit, he's getting tired already! And he still didn't pass a single blow. Hands on his knees, he looks up at Mink, who just stands there, with a smug look on his face. 'Wipe that grin off your face now you tall bastard!' Sly thought to himself bitterly.

"Oi, I thought you said you were going hit me."

"I am!"

"Do it then."

"I will! So stay right there, and get ready for the worst beating of your life, Tiddies!"

Wow. Mink is so terrified right now. He is shaking in his boots. This tiny blue ball of destruction is going to tear him limb from limb. So terrified indeed.

Sly takes one step back before charging after Mink once more, letting out a war cry (which kind of sounded like a super saiyan shriek). Mink only with a bored expression on his face. What was this tiny demon man doing?

As Sly was at a close distance from Mink, he did the unexpected. He leaped and latched himself onto the older male. This took Mink by surprise, which caused him to stumble backwards and fall onto the grass with Sly still on him like white on rice.

That grass did not have no cusion to it whatsoever, so Mink was wincing at the dull pain in his back.Sly straddled him and looked down at him with a look of victory.

"I got you now."

"You got me."

"Now I can punch your damn face!"

"Ok."

Oh yeah, alright, this was going to been grand. Sly lifted his fist, ready for punching, or was ready for punching. Just as soon as he tried to throw his punch out, Mink grabs Sly by the waist and shoves him off and gets on top of him.

"What the fuck are you doi _iiiiii--"_

He was cut off short due to Mink's large hands invading the smaller's sides, tickling him. Sly curled and thrashed, giggling uncontrollably while attempting to pushed Mink away.

"St-ahhaha-stop! Tha- hahahauhg-that's not f-fair!!!"

"Who said anything about being fair?" Mink replied as monotonous as ever. He wasn't even smirking a little bit when he was frantically tickling Sly. The young man is desperately trying to escape from the clutches that are making him chortle so hideously, Sly really doesn't like his laugh all that much. It sounds kind of like a firetruck siren with a flock of geese honking away on top.

He twists and turns until he manages to have his back turned to Mink. Haha! He's free! Taking a step away from Mink, the native pulls him back and plops him right back their previous position. And tickle of terror commenced.

"N-no! St--UWAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cu-cut that shi-iiit out!!"

If Mink keeps this up, Sly is sure to piss himself sooner or later, and that will be all kinds of damn awkward. So Sly brings his hand up and ball it into a fist, he's not going give up punching him, and tries to punch Mink's dumb face.

He does.

But it's ineffective! He was so weak from all that tickling shit that he just barely brushed his knuckles against Mink's chin.

Goddammit.

"That really hurt."

"Shut th-the fuck up."

Mink had stopped tickling Sly, glaring down at him. Stone faced as ever. Really now, this man needs to smile more often. But he just looked at the bluenet, no lie, he was something to look at. His hair all messy from him twisting and turning from Mink's tickle spree. His eyes half-lidded and clouded, his once pale face now pink all over and is especially red around his cheeks, with his lips slightly parted, all......plump and pink. Yes, yes, what a sight indeed. Though Mink would rather eat his hands first before saying it but...Sly looked attractive. Very attractive.

Why the fuck was Mink looking at him like that? And what the fuck is that at Sly's thigh--oh. Oh hell no. Did Sly just pop a boner? Did Sly just get aroused from tickling? Tickling?! What the fuck? Was he some young teen that pops boners by a single poke, or some shit? 

'I hope Tiddies doesn't seeing this. This is so fucking embarrassing. ' Though Sly prayed to whatever god or gods up there in the sky, it was all in vain. Mink's gold eyes traveled down, down, down, and made its way to 'the hill'. 

"Fuck..." Sly covered his face while muttering a curse under his breath.

"It looks like you've gotten a bit excited, yes?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FUCKFACE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, wasn't that the most macho fight ever? I think so, if I say so myself.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry Aoba bby  
> (Also i want all of you to imagine Sly going super saiyan)


	7. make me pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mink braids Sly's hair ( ´ ▽ ` )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a cute post on tumblr about minsly hair braiding and oh my gosh this needs to be written!

A normal casual day, which is sort of odd, because something weird usually happens. But Mink wasn't trying jinx it, so he kept quiet. It was oddly peaceful though, he wouldn't've mind a little ruckus. Dammit, he's been around that spawn Satan for much too long. 

Speaking of said spawn, he was sitting in a corner, fumbling with something on his coil, probably pornography. Like last time, when Mink was heading into his room so he could finish up that one commission that took a hell of a long time to get done, only to see a certain blue haired piece of shit sitting at his desk, pants around ankles, legs spread, and a very obscene video of a naked woman bent up in a weird yoga pose while getting penetrated displayed on his coil. Soon as Mink walked in, he walked out, without a single word. 

Sly seemed to not care, because that very same day, he plopped himself on Mink's lap saying "Aye, what's for din-din, Tiddies?" Mink still wishes he could unsee what he saw. He got some disinfectants and scrubbed the living hell out of his desk and chair, oh why didn't he have a wooden chair instead? The stains are still there...

But that was two days ago and Mink is pretty much over it, and by 'over it', he put a lock on the inside of his room with a key he only has access to. Yep, totally over it. But that aside, Mink has grown used to Sly and his terrible terrible antics. Almost. He guesses he should make it "official", the thing between them. Though whatever it is, Mink isn't sure to call it something intimate. But he should establish it nevertheless. 

He calls out to Sly with his trademark "Oi" which caught Sly's attention as he twists his body to look at Mink.

"What?"

"Come here."

Sly quirked one eyebrow up, it wasn't everyday that Mink actually told him to come to him. Or at all usually. But Sly stood up and walked to Mink anyway, standing in from of him. 

"Sit down." Mink pointed a vacant spot on the couch next him. 

"O.....k...?" Slowly Sly sits down beside Mink. Why was he acting so strange? It was like when Sly was sick that one time. Sly was going question him but before he could, Mink's hand came to the side of his head, running his fingers across his scalp, and twisting the long locks between his fingers. Sly yanked his head back.

"Whoa whoa, what are you doing? Why you touching me like that?"

Mink reached for the hair again, pinching the ends with his thumb and forefinger. 

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Because I want to do something."

"With my hair?"

"Yeah."

Ok, that didn't sound creepy at all. Not at all. Did this big guy develop a strange fetish or something? Well Sly had no room to talk, since he is pretty much obsessed with Mink's "tiddies".

"What are you gonna do with my hair?"

"Follow me." Mink stood and headed into the hallway. Sly trailed behind him. They stopped at Mink's bedroom door.

"Wait here." 

With that, Mink heads into his room, while Sly waited at the door frame, rolling his eyes.

"If you're still pissy about me fapping in your room, I guess I'm sorry for doing it. But I'm coming in there anyway." He snickered. He said he's 'coming in there', like how he did two days ago. Ha.

When he entered the room, he didn't see Mink, he was probably in the closet. While he waited Sly tossed himself onto Mink's giant bed. It was always cozy to be on, which is why he sneaks in here at night instead being in his own room. Mink scolded him at first but then he stopped caring. 

Speaking of him, the native walked out of the closet with a large wooden box tucked under his arm. Mink glared daggers at the intruder on his bed that was stretched out like a starfish.

"I thought told you to wait by the door."

"And I thought I told you I was coming in anyway." Sly snickers again. Mink rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, placing the box on his lap. It caught Sly attention, he crawled to Mink's side looking at the box. 

"What's in there?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You'll see. Now turn around." 

Oh. So that's what it was. Mink wanted to try some kinky things on Sly and was too butt hurt to say it straightforward. Well its about damn time this vanilla cinnamon stick makes a move. Sly was more that happy to oblige, turning around he was starting to blush. Oh, what fun this man will bring, who knows? 

He hears a click, Mink must've opened the box. Damn Sly's mouth was getting dry, was he thirsty? Yeah, he was. He felt Mink shift on the bed a little and felt them big ol' hands in his hair again. Though his hair doesn't hurt anymore when touched, it still tickles, so Sly squirmed a little.

He felt Mink hands taking a section of hair and was...brushing it? Wha--hold up. Now Sly thought there was going to be some bsdm shit go down or something. He twistes head to side and side glances Mink. 

"Hey, what are you d--" 

Mink turned Sly's head to its original place.

"Be still."

Sly crossed his arms with a pout, staying still, letting Mink brush his hair. What was he, five? Playing dress-up and brushing each other's hair like a bunch of girly kids? Man, Sly was looking forward to getting his rocks off, maybe he'll fap again in Mink's room when he isn't home again.

A few minutes went by Sly was nodding off to sleep. Whatever Mink was doing to his hair it felt pretty nice. If Sly was a cat, he would be purring so much right now. Maybe he could try to purr right now. But as he did so, he just sounded as if he was gurgling acid, but he didn't care, he was a cat right now. Mink said nothing but knit his eyebrows together sending Sly a "what the fuck" look from behind. 

Mink then began to braid certain sections of Sly's  
hair. This about a good ten minutes until Mink was finally done.

"I'm done." The brunette nudged Sly awake. 

"Hu-wha?" Sly yawned. That was so damn relaxing. Wait, done? Done with what? 

"Done with wha?" Sly managed to slur out as he yawned.

"Go look in the mirror." Mink nodded to the closest mirror which was the main bathroom just across from Mink's room. Though this made the bluenet a bit nervous on what he might see. Did Mink cut his hair and left a massive bald spot? ...Did he draw dicks on his face? Many negative 'what ifs' roamed in his head as he padded his way into the bathroom. Flicking on the light, he sees it. 

Though it wasn't dick doodles on his face, or a massive bald spot or anything like that, no, it was...pretty. Very pretty. Sly slowly brought hus hand to touch the translucent yellow beads that were intertwined in some braids, and stroked a few feather that were clasped at the end. Some were sleek and black while others were a yellow-orange that faded to white at the ends of them.. 

It looked nice, Sly liked it, it wasn't hot sex, but he liked it anyway. What was the occasion? Was this Mink way of declaring his love for him or something like that? That would be gross.

Mink approached the door frame, leaning on the side of it.

"What do you think?"

"I think I look cute as fuck," he turns his head to face Mink and squints his eyes at him.

"What's the occasion?"

Mink shrugged his shoulders. "There is none."

"Come on, Tiddies. There has to be a reason."

"It's to establish something." With that being said, Mink took his cue to leave and exited from the door frame. 'To establish something'? There go Mink with his riddle way of speaking again. God, that can be annoying at times, what the heck does mean by that? Sly pondered on it a little before looking back at his relfection. 

"Heh, maybe this is some sort of proposal or some bull." He chuckled for a minute but then stopped and widen his eyes a bit. Pink blush adorned his face, which complimented the accessories in his hair. "Oh my fucking god, no!" He covered his face with his hands and let out an overly dramatic groan. 

He could really go for some rough kinky sex right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sly is becoming waifu material (✧ω✧)


	8. k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Minku sitting in a tree~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First comes love, then comes marriage  
> Then comes with Mink, with the baby carriage!~~~~(Sly is in the carriage)

"Hey, Tiddies."

"......." Mink decided to ignore him, and hoped he went away, sinking his nose further into his book that he wasn't reading but used it to make it look like he was busy.

"Hey, Tiddies." It wasn't working.

"..............." 

"Hey, Ti--"

"What, do you want?" Mink finally gave in.

"Hi."

It took everything in Mink not to throw his book at the standing asshole before him. They both just stared at each other for some time now, this was like a weird thing they had when they would just stare at each other, like a weekly staring contest. Sly would always win because those eyes of his still freaked Mink out a bit.

Mink eventually broke eye contact, lifting the book from his lap, making it look like he was going to read again.

"If you are just going to stand there and do nothing, I'm going to re--"

"Kiss me."

Now if Mink wasn't his usual stoic self, he would've dropped that book with dumbstruck scribbled upon his face, but instead he blinked.

"Come again?"

Sly rolled his eyes in annoyance, had Mink not heard him? Sly was really considering in getting Mink a hearing aid or something.

"I said, 'kiss me', you deaf dipshit." 

Mink furrowed his eyebrows together just like the other day when Sly wanted to fight. First requesting for a fight, and now kissing? Why is he sending such mixed signals? However, with Mink being around this guy for a year now, he kind of takes things half serious with Sly. If he was a tight ass about every little thing Sly did or said, it would've ran him rampant. So he's chill about some things concerning Sly.

"I hear what you said." Mink replied. 

"Ok, so that's a 'yes', right?" 

Looks like this brat wasn't going to scram anytime soon. Not until he gets what he wants at least. So with a huff, Mink relented, since he was just going to give in to Sly's foolishness anyway. He grabbing Sly by his wrist, guiding Sly to sit next to him. The smaller of the two inched his way onto Mink's lap with a grin of triumph plastered on his face.

Little blue haired bastard.

Sly wiggled his hips into Mink's lap to get comfortable, draping his arms around the older male's neck. Mink however didn't have time for Sly to settle, so he grabbed him by his jaw and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There is your kiss, now go away." Mink huffed while nudging Sly off his lap, but the young fella wasn't satisfied. So he kept his arms locked around Mink's neck while wearing a little pout.

"That wasn't a kiss, that wasn't even a brush of the lips. Kiss me for real, you shitstain!" Sly closed his eyes and puckered his lips, leaning closer to Mink's face. Mink on the other hand, was leaning back from those slighty chap lips. Who knows where those suckers have been? 

Sly peeked one eye open and whined childishly. 

"C'moooooon, Tiddies!! Pucker the fu-- _mmpphhr_!!"

Sly's whining was immediately interrupted by Mink, sticking his tongue down Sly's throat to shut him up. It caught Sly by sursrise but he slowly fluttered his eyelids close and moved his tongue along with Mink's. The brunette had a firm grip on Sly's hips, slowly grinding his crotch against the bluenet's ass.

This little action made Sly moan into Mink's mouth, causing him to grind along with Mink. The native let out a sharp grunt before parting from Sly.

"You little shit..." Mink muttered with a flush face and half lidded eyes.

Sly's face had the same expression, only except he wore a smug grin.

"What? I ain't did nothing." What a teasing brat. Mink's grip on Sly's hips tighten, which rumbled a moan from the shorter male, locking his lips with Mink's again. Sly also took note how sweet Mink tasted, 'Like fucking cinnamon rolls.' Sly thought to himself. The kiss wasn't really all that heart felt, if anything, it was as romantic as a porno. It was an open-mouth, basically tongue wrestling kiss. 

It was right up Sly's alley. 

Soon parting, the bluenet's yellow eyes glazed with lust, hands trailing down Mink's solid chest, hastily unbuttoned his shirt, trying to take it off because kissing wasn't enough right now. However, Mink stopped him, large hands gripping onto slender wrists. Sly then took advantage and began to kiss, lick, and bite at Mink's neck, obviously leaving hickeys, which will be funny for Mink explain when he goes to work.

"You want to take this to the bedroom?"

Sly shook his head, his legs hugging Mink's waist while grinding that round rump directly on the developing hardness in Mink's jeans.

"We can do it right here." 

That was all Mink needed to know, in a nano second he slammed Sly down onto the couch, flipped him on his side, sliding one leg out of Sly's pants for easier access, and lifted up the younger male's shirt to expose the already hard nipples only to rolled them between his thumb and forefinger harshly. Sly shuddered hard at the sensation. He loves it when Mink gets all rough when he's turned on, but there is some gentleness to the brunette's ministrations.

 

With shaky arms, jolts of pleasure rushing down his spine as Mink's fingers went to work, he locks them around the native's neck, pulling him down so they look at each other eye to eye. 

 

"Fucking kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty short, but at the same time, I'm kind of terrible at writing kissing and stuff


	9. ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink has sensitive ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short minsly chapter, enjoy~

It's clear that that Mink is a big man, and like other big men he has big hands, big muscles, and of course, those huge of his.

And Sly loved to make fun of him for it.

"Jeez, Tiddies, you have some bigass ears." Sly joked, playfully pulling at Mink's ears while sitting on his lap, as usual. Mink did nothing but just simply grunted in acknowledgement. He was much too occupied to deal with Sly's childish. gestures right now. 

Mink wasn't really self-conscious about his ears, only thing he disliked about them, was that he could hear this blue piece of trash loud and clear. But thanks to this book he's currently reading, it was easy for him to tuned Sly out.

Sly noticed Mink was ignoring him, but that was fine. Sly was going to get a rise out of him sooner or later. Putting on his signature trouble making smirk, he leans forward against Mink, his crotch only centimeters away from Mink's hands, that were busy holding the book he was reading.

He slings an arm around Mink's neck while the other rests on his shoulder. Sly craned his neck slightly upward to nip at Mink's earlobe. Mink stiffened a bit, Sly noticed instantly. _Bingo_

He decided to take it up a notch. Sly licked from the earlobe up to the outer shell, while giving Mink's other ear attention too by sharply tugging on it. Though the reactions Mink gave were minimal, Sly still felt victorious. 

It wasn't until Sly chose to blow into Mink's ear, which caused Mink to grunt, grab Sly by the shoulders and pull him away from his assaulted ears. 

"Can you not do that?" Mink huffed. 

Sly was just about to come up right a snarky comeback like 'I dunno, gramps, you tell me', but before he could, he saw Mink's face. 

He was _blushing_. Mink was blushing.

His cheeks were dyed a deep shade of pink, even the tips of his ears were burning with color. His eyebrows were knitted in a fit of frustration. 

Mink was getting flustered, and judging by that newly pitched tent Mink was sporting, it was because of what Sly was doing to him. 

This was priceless. Absolutely priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sly made a great discovery


	10. let's do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great way to start off 2016, is with some minsly foolishness enjoy! :D

Mink and Sly haven't had any kind of sexual encounter in a long, long time. Well it was least a month and two weeks, but that was much too long for Sly's comfort. Sly has been sending some strong signals, like last night, he sneaked into Mink's bed and was practically dry humping him between the sheets. Mink just picked him up, slung Sly over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, tossed him into the hallway, and locked the door. But whatever, Sly has ways to get what he wants; the spoiled brat.

Mink is going to receive one hell of a surprise.  
**  
Work was slow, so Mink decided to come home early. Little did he know, there was a certain blue haired troublemaker waiting for him. 

Just as soon as he opens the door, all he saw was blue hair--on both Sly's head and.. _downstairs_. This piece of shit was leaning against the counter all causal while being butt naked.

"Oh, hey there, Tiddies, I didn't expect you to come so early."

"......." Mink dropped both his toolbox and coat and headed for the door to leave, but Sly scurried over and jumped on Mink's back to stop him.

"Hey! Hold on a second!"

Mink then backed away slowly from the door, closing it, then continued to back up into the living room, and plopped down on the couch with Sly still on his back.

"Get the fuck off!!! You're crushin' my titty!!" Sly cried out while hitting at Mink's back. Of course Mink didn't move, so Sly squirmed his way out. He thought he was going to die. 

"What the hell, asshole!? You were crushin' me! And my titty!!"

"What are you doing?" Mink's forehead creases. 

"Huh?" Sly continues to rubbed the pain fron his breast. 

"Why don't you have any clothes on?" 

Sly rolls his eyes so hard, with so much sass, that they could orbit the Earth. "Ohhh, I dunno, maaaybe...tryin' to get a good screw, because probably...WE HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN LIKE, FOREVER????" 

Mink lifted his eyebrows in confusion. It's only been two weeks and a month, that isnt "forever", true it has been a while since, but not forever. Truthfully, it wasn't like Mink was ignoring him or anything, ok he was, but, Sly is like a dog in constant heat. Sure, they "fucked like rabbits" in the beginning of their relationship, but friction burn was a bitch.

"It hasn't been that long, dollface."

_That nickname again._

"Bullshit, yes it has. Why are we even havin' a conversation? Look at me, I'm naked!!" Sly stood in front of Mink, arms spread with his glory...ness all exposed. Mink scrunched up his face in a somewhat disgusted manner. 

But he have to admit, Sly did look pretty good despite the fact he was being a total brat, but he suppose he could indulge in a heated afternoon session with Sly. Sighing in defeat, he stands in front of Sly, grabbing him by his slender waist. Sly caught on quickly and jumped and locked his legs around Mink, clamping his hands onto Mink's broad shoulders.

"I knew you couldn't resist my sweet ass." Sly murmured into Mink's ear. Mink rolled his eyes at Sly's attempt of trying to be seductive. 

"At least I'm not parading around the house naked and thirsty."

Sly instantly punched his shoulder and huffed. 

"Fuck you."

"You will in a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're like newlyweds, its disgusting! (btw transboi sly tho)


End file.
